A Visitor And His Sufficent Thanks
by Gilly.Flowers
Summary: Quickly she began to sort out her cleavage to its most prominent and most advantageous, before sweeping braided hair off her shoulder as she hobbled to welcome her visitor - and the sheer honesty, the nakedness of his gaze caused her teasing air to slip through her unresponsive fingers - until she drew his attention away from nuzzling into her neck, from breathing her in. -


_**A.N. **_**Holloa my sweets C: So, I have noticed that there is an unacceptable number of Ronto fanfics (mainly Ronto smut fanfics) and well... I wanted to contribute my efforts to a better world? Yeah, that. **

**I'm not all too confident on my... skills... But I tried, and it's the thought that matters, no? Its funny, but I'm actually more of a... (OoOoh, I get to think of a ship name?!) Rangington (LOL I suck at this, by all means think of a better name!) shipper, because I saw so much more chemistry between them then I did with Red and Tonto... BUT I had to admit - begrudgingly, of course - that John and Becca and Danny are so cute C: And besides, Helena and Johnny have a thing with movies - the have to be paired together because it's just natural, I guess XD I don't even know anymore, sorry... **

**Please enjoy and review, my dearies! Whoopsies at the horrible sex, but eh, I hope my efforts were good enough for a thumbs-up, at least! -Gillies**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry. Honestly if I did, the movie wouldn't be 'The Lone Ranger', it'd flunking be 'Red Harrington Is The Best Character Ever So Here's An Hour And A Half Of Helena Footage'. And you bet your little patootie there'd be a sequel. **_

* * *

The knock on her door made an all-knowing, satisfied smile erupt across her painted lips. Quickly she began to sort out her cleavage to its most prominent and most advantageous, before sweeping braided hair off her shoulder as she hobbled to welcome her visitor. The almost timid pauses and the shuffling of what seemed to be anxious feet made her pity the man behind wood more than usual, and in consequence she found herself twisting the small brass knob faster than she would have for anyone else.

She looked him up and down, sizing him and his black crow up before glancing over his shoulder out into the alley way. Thankfully he'd gotten there unnoticed by the _Hell on Wheels_ men, the clever Indian. She winked at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, radiating from the relish of the obvious power she held over this... weak, _lonely_ spirit. Had she not meet the man before, he would definitely not be allowed to enter her private chambers, what with how untrustworthy and a little scary he looked with the ominous black painting around his eyes and streaked down like scars, and the dark accessories draped down his chest and hanging off of his trousers.

"Well, well, nice seeing you back." She flashed a sultry smirk that she knew she should feel even slightly ashamed to how easily it slid like a deceitful snake on her 'pretty face', though no longer caring enough to even try and feel bad. With her body turned away from him, she gave the wooden door a push so it'd swing shut behind her. "Where's your little boy-scout?"

After an uncertain pause, his thick, wild accent seemed to brush the back of her neck, electrifying tiny hairs and making her want to grace him of a smile more genuine. Her faced dropped, but for reasons all down but nine, when he spoke the words she wouldn't allow herself to think.

"He has...Loved ones. Back home." Tonto explained, his eyes roaming everything but her, trying to ignore the way she so expertly twirled red around her finger. Eventually he decided that staring at the graceful painting of her wasn't the same as staring at her.

Her doppelganger's head was tilted up, eyes closed in peace like some morbid show of how she could have still been, had her dreams not been allowed to burn under the wrath of a cannibalistic fiend; her well-toned everything poised with elegance and her legs holding someone who was once stronger, in a sense. He suddenly felt a little sorry for her. She, now as she was, had fallen so far from glory. He wondered idly why she kept the damned thing, but dared not to ask such a question. Not tonight, anyways.

Red pouted, flicking her hair back and hobbling as sensually as she could over to lean against the armrest of her settee. "Aw, now ain't that too bad. I enjoy the company of multiple men at once." She drawled, smirking enticingly, dazzlingly. "...So, what brings _you_ back here? Have you come to get yer butt stomped in by drunkards again, Mister Indian? Because I don't seem to recall seein' any white (her accent was fierce when she was enjoying herself, and her 'white' came out as a 'wh-eye-te) horse lounging about out there, waitin' for your need of escape." Red, of course, knew already why he was here - why any man was ever there. She just wanted him to make the first move, is all.

His eyes suddenly snapped down to hers, and the sheer honesty, the nakedness of his gaze caused her teasing air to slip through her unresponsive fingers. He bore into her from across the room, demanding silently and without realising it for equality.

"I wanted to see..." Obviously he chickened out, the poor dear. "To say 'Good-bye'…And 'Thank you', before train, takes you away…"

Was it his nature to lie so horridly? To beat around the bush like that and loiter by the door like a scared little animal? Red figured it was now hers to enjoy the sight of his tail tucked his legs as it was.

"An' for helping Wendigo pay for sins." He abruptly added; the mention of that, that _demon_ – even by his Indian-given name - stalled her heart and drained her complexion. But Red was not to be weak, she would not cower to Cavendish any longer, especially not when he wasn't even in the same region – she was a big girl, damn it! That beast got what he deserved, she had no reason to tear up at his man, the knowledge of what he took forever present but softened by the served justice.

As she reigned in as much as she could of her shattered exterior - there wasn't much to do about her shattered interior - both adults looked each other over for a while longer before Red blinked, pulling the strings of a sultry smirk up to her face once composure was ensnared. "Well... Aren't ya sweet?"

It wasn't after she'd offered something to drink, and after a long charade of prevarication and suggestive quips before she saw his pre-hesitations begin to dwindle. Promptly - despite herself, feeling breathy and anticipating what she could practically smell coming – Red exposed more cleavage as inconspicuously as something with such a conspicuous affect would allow. He took a step forward, mumbling his unsure words in a rushed manner, his eyes dripping with covered-up lust, dipping down then jumping back up from embarrassment.

Red licked her lips without much thought, shifting from rising body heat as he neared, then nearly scowled when he faltered again. Obviously he hadn't inherited the trait of brashness from his ancestors – or perhaps he was merely putting to bed those renowned claims of 'Savage Insolence', but she didn't wish to worry over such a politic break-through that that notion could or should be right now. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Oh, you big bully – I'm tellin' you now it isn't a bunch of blow when I say I'm completely down on giving the damned runaround, so if you're here for what I thought you were you _best_ stop torturing a lady like this and fucking grow a pair, Tonto."

Surprised to say the least from the sexually-frustrated outburst, the flustered Indian stared at the adorably alluring sulk pinching her face. With a for-shamed hang of his crow, Tonto easily surmounted the distance between him and the dark beauty and her lips that were stretching in pleasure.

The first kiss he pressed to against her was full of childish curiosity, but that was scrapped quickly when her tongue ran along his lower lip and a satisfied moan buzzed against his teeth. Tonto couldn't seem to find the strength to resist her, or refrain from his animalistic desires. He pushed her back, letting her fall into the cushions with a squealed gasp, and he let himself tumble down unceremoniously on top of her heaving, hot form.

The contrast between the warmth of her skin and the cold of her prosthetic leg was pleasantly enthralling, and he found that he never wanted to leave the contradicting temperature of her captivating thighs. He sat up, effectively straddling her legs rather than crushing her under him, and callused, shaky hands slowly piled her skirts up well past her knees, darkened eyes watching her arch in anticipation.

His hands curled around her, sliding up her side and slipping down over the curve of her ribs once he deemed her skirts efficiently rumpled, and he curiously tugged at her corset strings. After the fourth experimental jerk on the fastenings she huffed in a distracted way and pulled herself up, smacking his hands away when he failed to loosen her ties. "Let up,_ I'll_ do it."

It wasn't too gentlemanly of him to leave her waiting like that, as he'd been doing actually his entire visit up to now, but she reprimanded herself, knowing she had to stop assuming there were any gentlemen left in the West - well, besides the charming Lone Ranger boy-scout, but the entire world knew by now he was_ special_ - unlike the others he grew up with.

"…Need more practice," He offered, his hands embracing her exposed shoulders, his mouth descending to drop kisses on her collarbone, her jawline.

"Tonto, doll." She whispered breathlessly, seemingly to nothing as she secretly relished in the feeling of his dirt-sprinkled mouth against her flushed skin.

The overwhelming smell of her perfume - and the earthy scent of her skin itself - was so intoxicating, and he hadn't even realized the woman beneath him was nearing nakedness until she drew his attention away from nuzzling into her neck, from breathing her in. His hazy gaze concentrated on her smiling face, before it snapped over to the dangling garment that she dropped to the floor the moment he caught sight.

His head snapped back to her stomach, now completely uncovered for his unintentionally rapturous gaze, in a spur of confusion. Tonto froze, his gaze drifting up to the quaking, magnificent breasts, and the pallor similar to her ghostly ivory drew him in like her enrapturing scent.

Attentive to the noises and movement Red made beneath him, Tonto encircled her rosy peak with his lips, his hand skimming down her hips and behind her to pull at the strings of her skirts. Suddenly he was forced to stop his lustful licks when a small hand pushed on his shoulder and she arched away from his fingers on her rump.

He looked up at her confused, coveting very much to go back to her succulent mounds but not wanting to do anything wrong – now that he'd felt them, seen how truly amazing a woman's body – her body could be, he just couldn't have his full of her softness, her perfectness. What was wrong?

Red avoided his beseeching, desperate gaze, her lowered eyes on the dangling, bone-looking pediments as she shakes her head of light rubies. "Keep the skirts on" She wasn't one to plead, but… "_Please_, Tonto." She didn't want him to see how much of a monster she was – the monster _he_ (she wished she could sneer at the thought of _him_, even after all these years) created, the woman he destroyed.

Looking up at him, she forced a smirk, leaning forward to encase his earlobe within her plump lips, her tongue peeking out to taste his hot skin as she trailed kisses down his neck, nipping every now and then.

"Keep the skirts on, doll." She repeated, and he fell back into her, their lost mood rediscovered. Red slid her slender little fingers through his hair at the back of his head, the other gently lifting the black bird and placing it on the ground next to the settee. Staring up at him challengingly, watching as his eyes paused in their ravenous score down her front, to glance up at her and her smoldering squint. Red pulled his head down and crashed their mouths together, trying ardently to mold their fervid skin into one ugly mass of red and black.

Tonto slipped a hand under the shield of tucked-up skirts, his fingers skimming across the moist fabric of her panties. She moaned in surprised bliss, her breath sucked in through her nose as she melted into his with another, approving sign. Pulling off her undergarments, he shifted and she shifted, letting them easily slide down white flesh and white porcelain, her own hands grabbing sudden hold of somewhere that made him gasp and lean further into her tiny body. He unlatched their lips, drawing in quick breaths as he peppered tiny kisses on her lips and her cheeks and her chest and her neck, he struggled not to pant in her face as she squeezed and tortured him as repayment. She giggled cruelly when he groaned in need.

His trousers were discarded in a fit of flames and desire, and it seemed almost a second later he found himself burrowed in her heat, his mouth growling into her shoulder and her chest pressing against his as her hissed cries filled the space at the pit of his stomach. He lifted a hand up her stomach from where he had it clamped on her reddening hip, drifting it up to be full of a silky breast.

His thumb padded over her hardened nipple, still a little moist from his earlier ministrations – _God_, she felt so good, wrapped around his member, stretched and wet. Tonto's pace picked up when he felt her tighten and throw her head back, her nails scrapping his back in her delirium; he nipped her skin, listening to the sighs and squeaks he drew out of her dropped-open, gasping mouth.

"Oh, _doll – _doll _– Tonto – ooh_ -" She crooned, her head betraying her and she forgot herself in the euphoric frenzy she hadn't felt in too long.

Abruptly her sleek walls clamped down, her body erupting in terrible tremors that waved bliss thoroughly through-out her body, and Red screamed in ecstasy. Tonto, already not so behind considering how long it had been since neither of the had company, groaned into her ear, thrusting once, twice more as he released, before his entire mind and being collapsed in an exhausted lump of cooling heat over heaving breasts and a glistening stomach, and an extraordinary red-head.

Tonto rolled off as best as he could, without falling off the settee and onto the sharp beak of his spirit guide (who had just endured listening to him having sex), and he wrapped his tanned arms around her milky torso. His nose dropped to the skin above her mountain of generous bosom, and he sighed. Red 's fingers drowned themselves once again in black hair, but this time with less purpose, and the two near-opposites caught their breath in each other's warm embrace.

"Well…I suppose you've sufficiently thanked me, Mister Indian." Red mumbled sleepily, pulling his head between her breasts.

"May I thank you again, _Miss Harrington_?" Tonto asked innocently, smiling when his pillow shook with dirty snickers.

* * *

_**Sorry if 'breasts' comes up a lot, I'm a child...Boobies, boobies, boobies. There, does that even it out? -Gillies (for real this time C:)**_


End file.
